Detras del teclado
by veritosweet12
Summary: ¿Una relacion a distancia ?¿ crees que podria funcinar? descubrelo en esta historia * ichiruki*


Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic

Espero que se de su agrado

Declaimer:

Bleach no me pertenece es de don Tite-sama

Detrás del teclado ^^

Cap. 1: Conociéndote

Rukia se iba caminando hacia su curso cuando se encuentra con su mejor amiga Nell y entran al salón.

-Hola Ruki -dice Senna saludándola con un beso en la cara

-Hola Nell ¿cómo estás?-dice Rukia con un tono muy aburrido

- Bien!-dice muy animada - Ruki hoy viene a verme mi novio de Tokio con su mejor amigo ¿me podrías acompañar después de clases pliz?-dice con carita de perro

- ¿Qué? Estás loca Nell ni siquiera los conoz…- fue interrumpida

- Ruki por favor te lo pido como quieres que este con mi novio si va estar su amigo por favor Ruki y es lo último que te pido en todo el año ¿sí?- dijo con carita de perro

-Está bien –dijo resignada.

Y así fueron pasando las horas hasta la hora del encuentro.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

EN EL PARQUE

Pov. Kurosaki Ichigo

-Por qué tenía que venir yo Grimmjow –dijo con reproche - ¿porque no pudo venir Ulquiorra?

-Porque Ulquiorra no puede venir por su trabajo en Tokio –dijo con un tono burlón

-Sí y porque tuve que venir yo si de lo más bien que podías venir solo – dijo en un tono molesto

- Ichi porque te enojas además Nell traerá una amiga con ella – dijo en un tono muy divertido y burlón

- ¿Qué estás diciendo idiota?-dijo muy molesto y avergonzado

-ya cállate fresita que hay vienen las chicas así que no te portes como un idiota - dijo muy divertido.

Venían dos chicas muy bonitas una era alta ,con una buena figura , con muy buenos atributos , peli verde , ojos color verde ella debía ser la novia de Grimm y la otra debía ser su amiga era muy bonita de pequeña estatura , una figurara increíble aunque no era muy voluptuosa pero se mantenía en forma, su piel era blanca , tenía uno ojos maravillosos te podrías perder en ellos no sé si eran azules o eran violetas .

-Grimm mi amor- salió corriendo la peli verde a los brazos de mi amigo

- Nell mi amor teche tanto de menos – la braza y la besa apasionadamente

-Ups lo siento mi amor te presento a mi mejor amiga Rukia Kuchiki –dijo después de haber terminado aquella muestra de cariño

-Hola mucho gusto yo soy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y él es mi mejor amigo Ichigo Kurosaki –dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Hola mucho gusto Rukia – dijo en un tono muy serio

- El gusto es mío Ichigo , me podrías acompañar a comprar algo a un quiosco que está a la vuelta de la esquina – "acaso me está coqueteando" pero que estás pensando Kurosaki se dijo a si mismo

-Etto … claro vamos – dijo y empezaron a caminar sin decir una palabra hasta que llegaron la quiosco

-¿Qué vas a querer Ichigo? – dijo Rukia

-un helado de chocolate –dije un poco avergonzado " pero porque esta enana me pone nervioso " tsk pero que pero osas estoy pensando se dijo a si mismo

-Quiero un helado de fresa y una de chocolate -le dijo Rukia al vendedor

- aquí tiene señorita - le dijo el vendedor mientras Rukia le pagaba los helados. Ya nos íbamos de la tienda cuando el vendedor me llama y dice:

-joven tiene una muy bonita novia así que cuídela mucho -y se fue los dos estábamos avergonzados pero a pesar de eso seguimos caminando

- Rukia para que me pediste que acompañara –pregunte sin más

-Pues para que Nell y Grimmjow pudiera estar solos porque más idiota – dijo en un tono burlón- acaso crees que te invitaría pa coquetear contigo

- Etto…. No claro que no solo quería preguntar por qué enana –dije aunque era obvio que estaba mintiendo yo esperaba que me coqueteara claro

- Me parece Ichigo y ¿en dónde vives?-

-Pues vivo en la ciudad de Tokio y comparto apartamento con Grimm ¿Por qué Rukia ?-dije al desilusionado

- solo tenía curiosidad –dijo y me dio un sonrisa que hizo que me estremeciera

-ahh y ¿tienes novio?-dije sin pensarlo.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia y tu ¿tienes novia?-dijo burlonamente

- No lo sé dímelo tu - dije divertido

-mmm… creo que eres de ese tipo de hombre que te diviertes con las mujeres y ya está –dijo seria

- Así veamos si es verdad -dije antes de adueñarme de sus labios y besarla apasionadamente.

Fin del Pov.

RUKIA.

- Así veamos si es verdad -dijo antes de adueñarse de mis labios y besarme apasionadamente.

- quien te crees que res idiota- dije después de separarme de el

- según tu soy un mujeriego después de todo- dijo y después me volvió a besar y esta vez le respondí con la misma pasión con la que él lo hacía .

- wow eres una experta en besar o que – dijo divertido

- aw gracias rey de los mujeriegos- digo con sarcasmo-no se si tomármelo como un alago o una invitación – digo coqueta

-no creo que la señorita se rebaje a rebaje a una invitación de este mujeriego –dice divertido

- quizás quiera probar algo nuevo –le susurro acercándome a sus labios y lo beso en la comisura de sus labios y salgo corriendo.

Me queda mirando unos segundos y sale a mi siga

-alto enana que te parece si hacemos un apuesta – dice agitado

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta fresa?-digo y paro de correr

- hagamos una carrera si ganas hare lo que se te plazca pero si yo gano me tendrás que besar y darme tu número de teléfono ¿Qué te parece ?-dijo divertido y confiado

- hecho pero si yo gano te disfrazaras de chappy con un cartel que diga :Abrazos gratis-digo divertida de la situación

- acepto - dice muy confiado

-A las 1, 2 y 3

Salimos corriendo es muy rápido pero a pesar de eso le gane

-Gane – grite emocionada

-tsk-fue lo único que dijo

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES 0~0~0~0~0~0~

-Te ves tan tierno fresita – digo con burla

- lo que tú digas enana – dice molesto -abrazos gratis - empieza a gritar en traje de chappy

Llegan más de diez niños a abrazarlo y diciéndole lo mucho que lo quieren y se le abalanzan sobre el yo no aguanto más la risa y pongo a reir a carcajadas . Ya han pasado más de media hora, me acerco y le digo

-yo también quiero un abrazo de chappy – digo coqueta y con burla

- Como usted diga señorita- dice y me abraza, y siento mariposas " Rukia no puede gustarte recuerda lo que paso la última vez" me digo a mi misma

- anda cambiarte te esperare aquí – digo y me separo rápido de el

-oki enana –dice antes darme un beso

Pasan unos minutos y vuelve se ve tan sexy con esos Jean's negros y sus camisa anaranjada que se ajusta a su figura

-tenemos que volver con Grimmjow y Nell- digo seria

-está bien pero no deberías darme un premio o algo-dice haciendo un puchero

-esta bien cierra los ojos –los cierra me acerco a su oído y le grito: IDIOTA-feliz –

- auchh que te pasa enana – dice enojada

- querías que te diera eh? además era una apuesta descerebrado-digo enojada

-ya entendí ENANA DEL DEMONIO - dice enojado

-la parejita puede dejar de pelear - dice Grimmjow

-Cual pareja eh? ni loca seria pareja de este descerebrado-digo muy molesta

-así eso ya lo veremos enana - dice y luego me besa y se aleja-Vamos Grimm se nos hace tarde-dice y se van se suben al autobús

Asaca la cabeza por la ventana y grita: TE QUIERO ENANA no lo olvides- dice y me tira un beso .

-tambien te quiero idiota –susurro para mi y veo como se aleja el autobús .

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ TO BE CONTUNUED ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAP. DE ESTA HISTORIA :3

QUIERO AGRADECER A Fanny Tsuki por ayudarme con el nombre de este fic :3


End file.
